Chaste Heroine
by merryfortune
Summary: Anna absent mindedly reveals that she believes Sharena to be beautiful after being entranced by her lady's speech.


**Chaste Heroine**

Sharena ended her rousing speech graciously; with half a curtsey and a glint of determination in her steely blue eyes. Anna was utterly entranced. Sharena may not have been the most eloquent of ladies but, she spoke earnestly and genuinely when she could and that left people – Anna particularly – entranced.

The crowd dispersed around Anna and she didn't even notice. She was too busy gazing dreamily towards Sharena. She seemed ethereal with the sunlight streaming through the stained glass behind her; upon the altar of her family's throne room. She looked gorgeous; a multi-coloured halo above her head that illuminated her blonde hair.

She smiled; noticed Anna. 'You are dismissed, Anna. You may leave if you like.'

'I – I know.' Anna replied and her eyes darted away from Sharena as she was startled. 'I just wanted to say you spoke wonderfully. I believe everyone is ready to go to war now.'

'It may have sounded pleasant but trust me, no pleasantry was intended. I just hope we can encounter the Summoner; whoever they must be. As the Order of Heroes, we must lead the charge and bring balance back to the world.'

'Aye. But, you truly do speak only pleasantries upon my ears.' Anna replied.

'I'm glad. I want to make a good impression. I'm thinking of brushing upon on my older language, dost thou agree?'

'Perhaps my mistress should not put on airs to impress the Summoner when plain speak can be just as musical as prose; when spoken by the right voice of course.' Anna said. She had that look on her face. That endearing look she got whenever she thought she had concocted something particularly witty.

The conversation lulled but it was like a stalemate. Neither wanted to leave.

'Would you like to take the conversation outside; perchance the gardens?' Sharena asked. She rocked on the balls of her feet; attempting to liven up both her and Anna's body language.

Anna remained rigid. 'I'm very much content to linger here… you know?' she murmured.

Sharena's face lit up with an epiphany. Sharena practically shone; her smile was that bright. She clasped her hands together.

'I know!' she announced. She twister hip and made a sweeping hand gesture to indicate what was behind. 'The stained glass! You want to look at it; you've always been fond of it – ever since we were kids. It is exceptionally pretty this time of the afternoon with the beautiful colours coming through.'

'I'm gazing at something far more beautiful and noble.' Anna's breath was a soft as a caress. She spoke absently. Quietly. Not realising she had spoken at all for she was that enraptured with her lovesick fantasy which was supposed to be confined to only her thoughts.

'E-Excuse me?' echoed Sharena.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She took half a step backwards and her fingers spaced out and curled; like she was trying to grapple with an imaginary lance. Her eyes sparkled and were practically starry. Her face reddened considerably.

'Y-You think I'm… beautiful?'

'As beautiful as any ingot of gold, my lady.' Anna confessed. 'And you're worth more than weight in the stuff too.'

'Anna, I – I have never heard such… kindness from you before.' Sharena replied and she bravely took a step forward.

'I am a woman of secrets; but apparently, my muttering can give me away if you have sharp enough ears.' Anna said.

Sharena drew closer; uncharacteristically shy. She wanted more praise but became bashful if she received it in genuine sincerity. Still, she craved it. Hearing Anna's voice ravish her with the dulcet praise.

Anna came down to an extravagant genuflect. Her knee resting on cold marble. Her eyes softened and a small gasp was elicited from Sharena's mouth as she found herself being wooed. Giddiness bubbled up through her and left her feeling silly; wanting more. She kept her hands close to her but her gaze, unerring: that, Anna could cherish solely. She did love those wonderful cobalt eyes.

'May I take your hand, my lady?' Anna asked; a relished, high voice.

'Of course, Anna…' Sharena replied, demure.

Anna carefully took Sharena's hand. Both ladies were, of course, in full armour and there was something delectably intimate about what Anna did next. She unrolled the firm, maroon leather from Sharena's hand. Sharena blushed but she did not protest. The scarlet colour that bloomed in her usually pale cheeks, bolstered Anna's confidence. A sly smile – a most suitable smile for sneaky and whimsical Anna – flourished across her pale, pink lips.

Anna stashed Sharena's glove against the gold plating over her chest; between it and the fabric of her shirt. It would be safe there, briefly, until Anna could have the pleasure of returning it to Sharena.

Without her glove, Sharena's hands were revealed. They were not white like lilies. They weren't the hands of an aristocrat untouched by the world's chaotic troubles. They were the hands of a determined, persistent woman who would take up weapon to protect her ideals. They were perfect just the way they were: rough and calloused but still small.

Anna clasped her hands warmly over Sharena's.

'You seem cold.' she murmured.

'You have my glove.' Sharena joked.

'True, true, my lady… my love.' Anna replied.

Sharena made no reply but the utter look of petrification was enough. Perhaps, it was too soon but this longing Anna held for Sharena had blossomed over much time. It deserved its true form: it was love. Romantic and strong.

Anna caressed the back of Sharena's hand. She returned one hand to her lap and the other remained, holding Sharena. Anna smiled softly then kissed the top of Sharena's hand in a most knightly manner.

Sharena giggled. 'Such a little charmer.'

'I pride myself on my charisma, my lady.' Anna replied.

'You may rise, my knight then.' Sharena commanded playfully.

'As you wish, Sharena.' Anna said.

Her armour, though light and airy, still made chinking noises as she moved; around her knees particularly. She stood up tall: much taller than Sharena; though she was lucky to be standing on the higher platform of the altar currently so now they were close – almost eye to eye.

Sharena lifted herself delicately onto her tip toes. Her legs straining against metal of her boots. She had a playful smile and Anna chortled; she knew exactly where this was going.

Sharena planted a cheeky kiss upon Anna's lips. It was quick. Not too long; barely three seconds but it was a very nice kiss nonetheless. Their breath hot upon the other's pursed mouth. Their noses almost, threatening to, bumped against each other. The kiss was caught between eyelashes; not quite closed, not quote open, not quite blinking.

Anna pulled back first; not able to resist the giggling inside of her. Kissing – no matter how much you do it – will always put butterflies in the stomach and Anna was no different; unable to resist laughter where she believes laughter is due.

'Anna. My glove, would you be so kind?' Sharena asked.

'I absolutely would be so kind, Sharena.' Anna replied.

Anna removed the glove from where it had been wedged between Anna's armour and breast. With a tender manner, Anna returned it to Sharena. Slowly rolled it up and making sure the leather didn't crinkle; that every finger was at home with the glove and her wrists properly guarded.

'Thank you, my love. You are dismissed, my dearest Anna.' Sharena said with joking wink.

'I understand, my lady.' Anna said.

She bowed deeply; a sweeping and over the top curtsey that brought amusement to Sharena ensued. She raised herself high once more than nodded her head.

'Farewell.' Anna added.

'I shall see you on the battle field.'

'Stay safe.'

'I was about to the say same thing.' Anna replied; a doughy smile brought on by a touch of concern followed. She knew Sharena would stay safe but still, a war loomed and it was against a foe who cares not for pyrrhic victories so long as they are victories.


End file.
